


Describing The Series Via Omakes

by Masterweaver



Series: Describing The Series Via References And Bonus Materials [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Memes, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: In one universe, Team RWBY is handed a list of memes about, well, team RWBY, and told to read them. They are suitably baffled by the whole thing.In very closely related universes, Team RWBY is handed other things to react to, and their bafflement increases tenfold...
Series: Describing The Series Via References And Bonus Materials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Describing The Series Via Omakes

**Author's Note:**

> So **Describing The Series Via References** is mirrored over on Spacebattles, and that means that sometimes the people over there will write up fun little ficlets called Omakes which are not canon to the central story. They are, however, pretty nifty in their own regard. **I did not write any of them,** I just thought it would be fun to share them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene by Rex, in which team RWBY reacts to Jelloapocalypse's "So This Is Basically RWBY".

“Well,” Weiss bit out as she paced back and forth across the dorm, “despite it’s … _everything_ , this still managed to provide much more information than the list.”

Blake scowled, unwilling to give the travesty any credit. Yang’s eyes still hadn’t moved from where her drawing had first appeared in the video. Ruby nodded reluctantly. Penny nodded less reluctantly.

“But only up until volume three, and it doesn’t even acknowledge there are any seasons beyond five.” The redhead offered up.

“Still more coherent than the list. And it has given us a rough idea of what important characters look like that we haven’t met with. I…” Weiss looked down at the notebook she had abandoned when she started pacing. “I didn’t take enough notes.”

Blake’s ears flicked back. “You want us to watch it again.” Weiss cringed, but nodded.

“I think it can wait till after lunch.” Ruby cut in decisively. “Give us some time to process it’s, uh, aggressively non-positive approach to certain topics.”

Her eyes flicked to Blake in acknowledgement, before quickly sliding back to her sister’s frozen form. Blake reached out to lay a comforting hand on Yang’s shoulder, before a certain scene from the video popped into her mind and she hesitated, blushing. Somehow magic interdimensional videos from the future prophesizing a romantic relationship added a certain weight to physical interaction. Which was stupid. The video made Jacques Schnee sound like a faunus rights activist. But the list had predicted the future, and the video had hit several of the same ideas…

Ruby stepped in while Blake was still contemplating the implications and lightly touched Yang’s right shoulder. And then immediately thanked her speed semblance for protecting her hand from the Yang sized projectile suddenly leaping away from the touch to the far corner of the dorm, taking one of the beds with her as she went.

The other three members of team RWBY peered over the edge of the upturned bed to look at Yang. The blonde held her hand up, flexing the flesh.

“I guess it makes sense I’d lose my right arm. Totally what I favor on offense.” She looked over at her teammates. “The new one looked pretty cool right? I suppose that’s one way around dad’s no tattoos rule.” She didn’t manage to reach her usual levels of airy dismissal, but even an attempted joke was encouraging at this point.

“And strong too.” Ruby added, the happy glint of weapons engineering slipping into her eyes. “It’d need reinforcement to use Ember Cecelia the same way, but if you’re already going that far no reason to have them even be separate items, which frees up so much space for extra ammo, different dust rounds, oooh even an alternative firing mode.”

Yang silenced Ruby’s rambles by placing a finger to her lips.

“I’d rather keep all my limbs, regardless of how many cool ideas you might have for a metal one.”

“Atlasian military prosthetics are sufficiently advanced that most users report no noticeable decrease in functionality.” Penny reported, reminding the rest of the room she’d been there the whole time. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she slowly continued. “Unless… nuts and bolts _are_ inferior to squishy guts?”

This prompted a chorus of assurances to the contrary, and an encouraging hug from Ruby.

“Ah. That was an attempt humor. Like Yang.” Penny did not attempt to extract herself from the hug in any way. “I certainly would not want to trade any portions of my body without proper preparation and forethought. And understand from General Ironwood that most people consider the loss quite unpleasant.”

“Probably a bit of an understatement there,” Yang chuckled, before holding her arm up to fist bump Penny. “But hey, if we do screw up bad enough I need one, guess I’ll be in good company. Even say we’d be sisters in arms!”

“Hey!” Ruby pouted at Yang for a moment, before a new train of thought intruded, leading her to glance at her off hand.

“Nope!” Yang swept Ruby onto her shoulder, making her way towards the door. “We already had this conversation when you were ten, Sis.”

“But Yannnnng, my arm could also be a gunnn.”

“New team rule, nobody crosses the meat/metal divide until they’re 18!”

“And conveniently, Yang’s nearly 18, right?” Weiss scoffed.

Yang spun around to shoot finger guns and a wink in response.

“Technically, my skin means I already cross the meat/metal divide.” Penny solemnly informed them. “Though if you count from the beginning of the project to create synthetic lifeforms capable of generating aura, rather than my own initial activation then I would pass the criteria.”

“It's more about changing the ratio, I think. In any case, try not to lose any of your skin, or grow any extra.” Weiss offered as she and Blake followed Yang towards the hallway door.

“And somehow, the skin conversation is still better for my appetite than what we were talking about before.” Yang sighed. As Blake pulled their dorm door shut the blonde continued, “So I was… kinda distracted. What was that bit with Uncle Qrow turning into a bird actually about?”


End file.
